1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods to secure an infant to a parent. More particularly, embodiments relate to coupling an article of clothing configured to be worn by the parent with a basinet.
2. Background
Studies in obstetrics and pediatrics have raised initiatives to maximize time spent between parents and their newborn infants. The initiatives desire that the parents spend time with their infant immediately following birth to facilitate maternal, breast feeding, and other activities. Particularly, the initiatives advocate the rapid bonding of mothers and their infant, which will minimize a timing window for introducing the infant to antibodies and nutritional benefits derived from maternal, breast feeding.
Health care facilities, such as hospitals, generally demonstrate support for such initiatives by rapidly pairing infants with their mothers following delivery, and by allowing infants to stay with their parents in their hospital room for prolonged periods after birth. Conventionally, the pairing occurs by co-locating an infant and mother in the mother's hospital room, which includes a bed or comparable device, such as a chair.
However, parental fatigue following a child birth is prevalent for the parents. Parental fatigue may occur due to the parents of an infant having to stay awake for long, consecutive time periods during child birth. Additionally, parental fatigue may occur due to the stressful nature of child birth.
Combining the health initiatives with parental fatigue may lead to circumstances where a parent needs secondary support mechanisms to ensure infants are not dropped, released, etc. while the parent is holding the infant. For example, during maternal, breast feeding, a mother may need a secondary support system immediately following a long and stressful birth of the infant. Furthermore, secondary support mechanisms may be desired during any activity that may require the parent to hold the infant, such as holding the infant while walking, feeding the infant, etc.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient methods and systems for secondary, supplemental support systems to secure an infant to a parent.